


We're just a box of Souvenirs

by stopschool2k14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopschool2k14/pseuds/stopschool2k14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first published fic, it is a song fic so I'll post the link right here. </p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUKfBq1R-uo</p>
<p>Please feel free to comment with constructive criticism, it's greatly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We're just a box of Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, it is a song fic so I'll post the link right here. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUKfBq1R-uo
> 
> Please feel free to comment with constructive criticism, it's greatly appreciated.

Somehow I knew that dreadful week would take the turn for the worst, Our relationship was on the rocks. I wasn’t as happy as I was when it had started. I felt like the love I had for him was slowly drained from my smile, laugh, kisses, and heart. The feeling wasn’t a new one to be honest. The fucker had been here for more than a few months, actually. It had made itself known in the space that Liam once held in my heart; A vacant feeling taking over slowly but surely. It took over like a disease, spreading like a motherfucking wildfire. I had to accept the fact that Liam was slowly fading from my heart, and I was coping to the best of my ability then. I sighed at the empty apartment, letting the last few months events come drifting into my mind. 

Liam was all smiles when I called him over on Monday; His kisses sweet and slow. The feeling in my chest getting heavier and heavier. I smiled to him scantily, letting him enter the apartment. That whole day was slow and a bit eerie. I was sitting on the couch next to him with my feet under my bum, as I would find myself staring at his face. Every once in awhile he’d turn to smile at me and wink. If this were the beginning of our relationship 11 ½ months ago, i’d be blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl. But now, all I could manage was a look of fondness. That day I’d hoped so harshly that the feeling would go away, and that everything would return to the way they were. It didn’t. 

On Tuesday, I awoke to his sleeping figure. Sighing, I found myself rolling over to have my back facing him. Our mornings were always so joyful and cheery, our giggles and kisses starting the day off in the best way. I felt guilt in all it’s entirety. I let my eyes fan over his calm face; his eyes fluttering ever so slightly and eyebrows knitting together for a moment. I used to love watching him as he slept, and now all I felt was this impassive gaze. I got out of bed, leaving him to awake without me there. That day I collected my things from his apartment and returned his oversized jumper, placing it at the end of his bed. I left without waking him up and saying goodbye. Others would have felt guilt but, I only felt sympathy for the boy. I was a cold-hearted bitch, and I just wish he could see that for himself. 

Thursday came around, and an argument found it’s way into his apartment. Our voices loud, frustrated sighs emitted in annoyance, and slinging soft objects at each other. The fight began as a playful one turned into a serious one in a matter of seconds as the wrong thing was said. I found myself sitting with my head in my hands as he plopped next to me and held me in his arms, cooing me over. His gesture didn’t feel as close as it may have been for him as it was for me. I pushed him away and collected my jacket; leaving pieces of our love and relationship with every step I took. The safe haven we had built for ourselves was now burning down and turning into ash. 

Sunday; I stepped into Liam’s apartment, head high and a stony expression plastered on my face. I dodged his kiss and shuffled the box in my hands. I strode over to his sofa, taking a seat as I placed the box in front of me. I could see the hurt in his eyes, masking it quickly. Our memoir box sitting in between us, I seen his eyes fall to it curiously. Taking the lid off and pulling out every single item in it, I began placing them on the table, carefully. An old birthday card, concert stubs, photo booth strips, and other memories that we had built within our year relationship. I looked at him with a content smile, remembering each and every memory in front of me. 

“July 23, 2012. Our date at the movies, where we decided to blow $20 on photo booth pictures. I whined to you about the cost but you simply shrugged it off and kept putting cash in for more pictures.” I chuckled at the memory before looking up to his confused face but he smiled anyway. I placed them back into the box and grabbed for the second item off of the coffee table. 

“Where are you going with this, babe?” I heard him ask, sitting up from his position on the couch. I shook off the question. Fumbling with the next item in my hand, afraid to look up into his eyes, as I was in panic that’d he see what my intentions were. 

“December 12, 2012. The very first concert I attended with you. I remember that whole night like it was yesterday, the loud speakers and lasers.” 

“How could I forget? You wouldn’t stop smiling the entire time, and don’t get me started on the way you were dancing, Saige.” Liam chuckled, his hand slapped on his knee. 

I shook my head and placed that too in the box. As I shut my eyes for what seems like an hour, that night flashed. I could feel the bass going through my body and the phantom feel of Liam’s hands. Opening my eyes, Liam was staring at me with a knowing glint. For the next twenty minutes, were us laughing about the past and memories. 

“Don’t blame me for the cake you got in your hair, Lou threw it at you first.” He declared and laughed; His laughter soon dying down after a few seconds once he picked up on my facial expression.

Once the last item was in the box I closed it and slid it over to him. He shot me another confused glance. “Look, We're just a box of souvenirs. Liam,” I started, my gaze falling from his eyes to the floor in between my feet. I could hear his breathing became harder as the seconds ticked by. I swallowed, finding the strength to look up into his eyes once more. “We live on memories instead of making them.”

“No, that’s not true. Saige. . .” 

I saw his jaw jut out in protest; Liam’s mouth opening and closing at my sentence. I took a deep breath, letting my head hang. “We make a ton of new memories, Saige. I try so damn hard to make things as easy as they used to be.” He spoke more to himself than to me. I nodded slowly, making sure my eyes weren’t too trained onto him. “Babe, I don’t know what to do.” I watched as he ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. 

“And maybe once we felt the same,” I spoke in a low tone, my eyes tearing at the sight of his very own doing the same. I felt my hands travel to the necklace clip on the back of my neck, unclasping it and catching it in my hands. It wasn’t until then that I noticed my hands were shaking as I held it out to him. “I know that I wanted you to change, and how selfish I’ve been to you, Liam.” I sighed shakily. He refused to take the necklace and the box, so I set it on top of the box. I wrung my hands in my lap. “I want you to find a girl that’ll give you everything I couldn’t.” I sighed. 

“Please don’t do this, Saige.” I watched as he wiped his eyes furiously. I could feel my heart wrench in guilt for waiting this long to break it to him; but it’s better if you do rather than keep stringing him along. I stood, hugging my hands to my stomach. My palms were sweaty and I knew I couldn’t stay as Liam crumbled. 

“It took me way too long to leave this,” I muttered, pulling on my coat. I sighed and shook my head, refusing to let him persuade me to stay with him. It only end up the same as it was now; me struggling to find the love that was once in my heart and give him a fairytale love story. “I can’t keep dragging you along if I’m not truly happy.” 

“I promise you I’ll be around more, Saige. I’ll pay more attention to you, I’ll give you anything you wa-” He stood up, shaking his head frantically. I held my hand up, watching him as he stopped his sentence.

“Just keep this in mind, yeah? It was always me, Liam, never have you done anything wrong in this whole relationship.” Making my way to his side, I placed a gentle hand upon his jaw and placed a small kiss to his lips. I pulled away slowly, taking one last glance of our memoir box and the necklace, leaving the man I had once loved and the life I knew behind to find something to fill the void in my heart. I could hear him screaming as my footsteps echoed down the hallway; I winced as I heard a loud crash just as I stepped into the elevator. 

On the way down, I could feel the void aching and my mind wasn’t helping me. I felt pity for what I had done to Liam. I had loved him once upon a time, his love meaning the most to me than any other person’s could. His love wasn’t enough; with the constant distance being cut between us and the miscommunication was driving the wedge between us. I couldn't help but to sigh and shake my head, floods of fights and arguments came swimming into my head. 

I sat up from my place on my bed and ran a hand threw my hair. I’m single now and have been for months, Liam Payne is now dating a girl that he’d met shortly after we’d broken up. I was happy for him and honestly I’m glad he’d found someone worthy of his love. Liam James Payne, the boy I had once gave my heart too was happy once again and I couldn’t thank anyone more for that.


End file.
